parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Time to Travel/Transcript
Mat sniffs two bananas *Mat: I'd love the smell of bananas in the morning. Go along, Goddard! *Goddard: (Barks) *Mat: (Throws 2 Bananas) *Goddard: (Catching bananas with his mouth) *Pat: Don't forget the Sherbert! *Goddard: (Hoovers the Sherbert and the pot) *Pat: (Tries to eat the Sherbert) *Goddard: (Hoovers the little bit of Sherbert) *Pat: Huh? Oh. *Abby Hatcher: Now, add the ice cubes. And... (Presses the button) Repay! *Goddard: (Vibrates and pukes) *Abby Hatcher: (Slurps) Oh, Delicious Smoothies, Goddard. It's time we put manners into our own hands. *Marinette: (Whispering) You're right. *Goddard: (Holds the sign saying "Free Smoothies") *Marinette: Free Smooties?! It's gonna be a trick! *Alya: Mm-hmm. Remember that huge hamster giveaway? *Hamster Squeaking in a Cage *Marinette: Aww, look Alya. Someone's giving away an adorable hamster. Hi there, little buddy. You are just a cutest little thing. *Hamster: (Growling) *Marinetteand Alya: (Screaming in Goku's Voice) *SpongeBob: (Pulls out the paper and reveals "Mutant" on a sign says "Free Hamster") *ends *Marinette: This has SpongeBob written all over it! *Alya: How weird does he think they are? *Marinette: Still free smoothies. *Alya: Maybe just a sip. *Marinette and Alya: (Slurping the smoothies) *SpongeBob: Patrick, Squidward. Dance! *Patrick and Squidward: (Dancing) *Squidward: (throws a pie on Patrick's Face) *SpongeBob: Go to Plan B! *Patrick: (Uses a Joy Buzzer on Squidward) *Squidward: (Screaming) *Buzzer Continues Buzzing *SpongeBob: Don't just stand there! You're so supposed to laugh! I've had it all planned out perf- (Goofy Holler SFX) *Violet Parr and Penny Peterson: (Laughing and spitting smoothies out of their noses) *Penny Peterson: Sherman! (Coughs) You Jerk! *Violet Parr: You made smoothies come out of our noses! *Sherman: So sorry, ladies. I always like to meet you... The Quantam Replay 9000. Observe what happens when I press rewind. *Rewind *Violet Parr and Penny Peterson: Gross! *Mickey Mouse: And now. Fast forward! *Forward *True: Mickey! Cut it out! *Donald: (Laughing) You're right, Mickey! That's even better than the second time! *Goofy: Ah-Yuk! Hey, I wonder if I could get 106th time? *Mickey: Let's find out! Rewind. *Rewind *True: Mickey! *Mickey: And forward. *Forward *True: When I tell your parents? *Mickey: And Rewind. *Rewind *True: You're gonna be so- *Mickey: And forward. *Forward *True: (Screams Angrily) *Mortimer Mouse: Ha Cha Cha. I love your new invention. Can I have it, please? Pretty Please? *Mickey: Sure Mortimer. (Hands Mortimer his Invention) *Mortimer: (Presses the button that goes forwards and rewinds) *Mickey: I know you always know how to do it. Even more funnier than I remember. (laughing) *Mortimer: It makes everything all... Time Whirling. *Mickey: Mind if I just suggest the brain migraine motion. (Presses the button) *motion *Mortimer: Wow I can do this for hours. *Bartleby: MR. MOUSE! STOP! YOU GAVE US MASSIVE BRAIN FREEZE! (Screaming) *Mortimer: Oops, sorry, sorry. *Mickey: I just set up for a five minute automatic rewind. I'll place them back home. (Press the Button) *Rewind *Mortimer: Wow, this thing rocks! Let me get this straight. I'm gonna say that uh... 2 minutes. And I'm gonna press it for 2, 0, 0. And then I'm gonna press this big blue button (Presses he bigness blue button) *Mickey: (Screams) *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: (Vanishes) *Mr. Krabs: Whoa! I love the Lightning effects of this. SpongeBob how are you... SpongeBob, SpongeBob. Where are you? *Gary: (Meows) *Mr. Krabs: Aww. Well, I'm going to do this by myself. *Gary: (Yawns, snores) *Prehistoric *Abby Hatcher, Pat and Mat: (Fallng) Oof! *Mat: Ow, I feel sick and distorting! Can we do that again? *Pat: Abby, why is it so unseasonably humid? *Abby Hatcher: Oh my! It can't be! Unonnative Fauna, two sealing heated atmosphere. Not so Splizz-aculer! My dad didn't send us back two minutes! HE SEND US BACK TWO HUNDRED BILLION YEARS!!! *Mat: What did you say?! *Abby Hatcher: HE SEND US BACK TWO HUNDRED BILLION YEARS!!! *Mat: Oh, that's what I thought you said. *Abby Hatcher: Without the Quantam Replay, we're trapped in a late Cretaceous period! *Growling *Pat: Abby, did they have zombies who made it go away in a late Cretaceous era? *Earth, in the Kitchen, Miranda Hatcher been slipped on the floor *Dudley the Dragon: Hi, Mrs. Hatcher. Guess what I've got? *Miranda Hatcher: Careful, Dudley. I was making a pie, and I've spilt black currants all over my nice clean floor. *Dudley the Dragon: Aww, there there, Mrs. Hatcher. Observe (Presses the Button) *Rewind *Miranda Hatcher: Dudley, where did you get that thing? *Dudley the Dragon: Ah, it's Abby's Invention. On the plus side I can do any time in space. *Miranda Hatcher: Dudley, I would not want to get your laws of physics! *Dudley the Dragon: Oh come on! *Miranda Hatcher: You must get this back to Abby, immediate- *Dudley the Dragon: (Presses the Button *Rewind *Miranda Hatcher: (Talks Backwards Fast) *Dudley the Dragon: (Blows) This is easy as pie. *Prehistoric, Pterodactyl Screeches *Pat: Abby, I'm scared! Can you build another one of those replay gizmos? *Abby Hatcher: Well, I can try. In the meantime, don't touch anything. It could catastrophically alter the future! *C3PO: Hey, guys. How do you like your eggs? (Juggles 3 Eggs) Poached or fried? (Drops one eg and splat on the ground) Or scrambled? *Luke Skywalker: C3, No! You're messing up the timelines! You don't know what kind of creature lays those eggs! *C3PO: Oh, please. If you know how it looks very familiar that dinosaur is right behind us that we run into... (Gasps, turns around) *T-Rex: (Snarling) *C3PO: Come on, Luke. Do something? *T-Rex: (Snarling again) *Luke and C3PO: (Gasps and runs) *Timon: Don't move Pumbaa. It can't see you. Don't move. *Pumbaa: (Freezes like a statue) *Simba: Timon, he's turning into a statue. *Timon: RUN FOR COVER!!! *Pumbaa: (Screams) *Timon and Simba: (Screaming) *Fred, Barney and Yogi Bear: (Running and Sliding) *Fred Flintstone: Yabba Dabba Doo! *Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Clever and Mr. Uppity: (Hiding under a giant mushroom) *Mr. Sneeze: Aah, Aah... *Mr. Clever: Mr. Sneeze, No! *Mr. Sneeze: Sorry, Mr. Clever. I'm allergic to mushrooms! *Mr. Uppity: It's all in your mind, Mr. Sneeze. Just pretending that you're instead of hiding in that mushroom. You're in a Candy Bar, and Sam was serving you a Triple Deluxe Chocolate Fudge Sundae. *Mr. Sneeze: Oh, yeah. *Mr. Uppity: It has got nuts, and butterscotch sauce, and whipped cream, and- Wait a minute? Oh No! What's Sam Doing!? He's got something on top of it!? No, it can't be! It's... It's... It's a giant mushroom!! *Mr. Sneeze: Aatchoo!! *Tyrannosaurus: (Growls) *Abby Hatcher: (Holds a stick) Hey, Prehistoric Bread! Get out of here! (Swings a stick on a mushroom) *Tyrannosaurus: (Sneezes) *Abby Hatcher: Bleech!!! *Tyranosaurus: (Sneezing) *Mat: That's right. Run you stupid Lizard! With your silly littlest arms! And your Peanut sized brain! And your- *Abby Hatcher: Mat, we always have to try it just a few more minutes. *Pat: Why's that, Abby? *Abby Hatcher: Because, were still being hunted! *mysterious creature with eyes popped up *a Restaurant on Earth, Ace Ripley is eating an ice Cream Cone *Ace Ripley: Oh, Guy Am I. I can eat your ice cream all day long. See that right there? (Presses the button and the ice cream goes out of his mouth) *All: (Disgusted) *Guy Am I: You have been eating the same Ice cream for Hours! It's disgusting! You're out of here! *Ace Ripley: (Taking Guy his Ice Cream) You're right, Guy. Must do a Goodman thing. We'll, I'll just get going. (Giggles) Just let me finish my Cherry Pepsi. (Slurps) (Burps) (Presses the button and he keeps Burping) *All: (Still disgusted) *Guy Am I: Sweet Mercy! (Faints, Ice Cream Splats on his face) *Prehistoric, a mysterious creature Snarls and Snorts *Abby Hatcher: (Holding a Spear) It's got very retractable claws. And it always wanted tryout for having your eyes dissolved *Mat: How could you watch my eyes get dissolved? *Pat: No, watch before they're dissolved. *Mat: Watch my eyes, doesn't make any sense. *Abby Hatcher: Guys! Snap out of it! *Pat: Hey. Where'd it go? *Mysterious Creatures: (Snarls) *Abby Hatcher, Pat and Mat: (Screaming and running) *Scooby Doo: (Bumps) Oh. Get it off!!! Get it off!!! *Shaggy Rogers: Calm down, Scoob!! He's Harmless! *Scooby Doo: (Giggling) *Scrappy Doo: What is it, Shaggy? *Shaggy Rogers: Like, it's a Leptictidium. One of the most Ancient Creatures that exist. *Lapis Lazuli: (Laughs) Aww, he's adorable. *Leptictidium: (Eating a bar of Chocolate) *Pearl: Hey, how come Prehistoric Mammals eating food? *Lapis Lazuli: Aww, who's a faw? Who's a cute little Leptictidium? You are. I'm gonna call you Lapis Jr. *Pearl: Let me hold Him. *Lapis Lazuli: No way! He's my Pet! *Pearl: Give him to me! *Steven Universe: Guys, stop! We can't interact the innovative fauna! It could horribly alter the timeline! *Lapis Jr.: (Squeaking) *Lapis Lazuli: I think Lapis Jr.'s Tring to tell us something. What is it, bud? Pirates? Space Worms? *Pearl: Oh, I'd love this game! How many Syllibles? Sound facts? Or, uhh... I Know! *Pterodactyl: (Screeches and grabs Pearl with her Talons) *Steven Universe: Pearl, wait! *Lapis Lazuli: DON'T LEAVE US!!! *Steven Universe: I can't believe what's happened?! Pearl is gone! *Pearl: Steven, Help me! I'm afraid of heights! Oh! And I'm also afraid of pterodactyls! Heeeelp! *Lapis Lazuli: Steven! We can't just let that terrifying thing take Pearl! *Steven Universe: That'll be miles away by now. Pearl is always getting into trouble. *Lapis Jr.: (Purrs) *Lapis Lazuli: I know, I'm so sorry my cuddly. Steven says "We cannot interact with them". *Mr. Peabody: Trust me, Sherman. We can go and survive in the wild with food and shelter. *Scrat: (Mumbling) *Sherman: I think Scrat wants us to follow him. *Mr. Peabody: Well, what are ya waiting for? Come on! *Pterodactyl: (Screeches) *Penny Peterson: Most Dinosaurs eating big kids that tastes like chicken. But it's more of a tasty livery flavour. Trust me, you'd hate it! (Falls down on the nest) Oof! That's odd. Ooh, Monto. Nice touch. Oh, wait! Where are ya going? Please, don't go away! Do you have any magazines?! *Pterodatcyl Babies: (Squawking SFX) *PennyPeterson: Hey, guys. You know. I was afraid of your mommy. But you look a lot cuter than me. Hey, stop! Don't mess with me! I'm in the future! No! No! (Screaming) *Mr. Peabody: (Building) *Sherman: Hi, Mr. Peabody. How's it going? *Mr. Peabody: Going alright, Sherman. *Sherman: I can't wait to go and see some wildlife in this era. *Mr. Peabody: Great. Show me what you've got?! *Sherman: Alright! Time to dance now! Now when I first came to the Cretaceous era, I experienced the right of terror. And when I can do the whole thing I survive. I always wanted the fall for life. (Singing). *Mr. Peabody: Sherman! (Turns off the Radio) You and Scrat are supposed to look for food and shelter. *Sherman: But, we were. Then I started singing and... Scrat picked up the sky so we can actually have to Try! *Mr. Peabody: Obviously, I can actually finish this Duplicate Quantam Replay 9000. I still wanna et the last piece. It's a shape of a diamond. *Billy: But, Grim. Jeweler stores won't be invented for several years! *Grim Reaper: Chill Out, Billy. We have to get the Wall of Diamonds. Really ancient. And now, Scrat can really help me. *Billy: Time to dance now! *(Record Scratch) *Grim Reaper: No! Not that dancing Collipso! Here, take this rock. And smell it *Scrat: (Sniffing) *Billy: He's very good at sniffing. *Grim Reaper: I hope so. *Billy: We could have a chance to get to the Wall of Diamonds. Come on. (Follows Scrat and Grim Reaper). *Pterodactyl Babies: (Chirping) *Squidward: (Growling) *Pterodactyl Babies: (Screehing) *Squidward: Aww, thank you fellas. I could've done it without you. But... (Watery eyes) I'd never have siblings before! (Sniffs) I'd always love a very happy family. Hey, Mum! Get out of my way! Beep, Beep! Beep, Beep! (Opens the Pterodactyl's mouth) What's! No Lizards!? *Pterodactyl: (Pushes the Baby Pterodactyl and flies, and the other one aswell). *Squidward: Okay. I don't like where this is going. Hey stop! You call yourself a parrot!? I wann live right now! Now, don't... *Pterodactyl: (Drops Squidward with her mouth) *Squidward: (Fallng and Screaming) *Earth, Ace Ripley is falling too *Ace Ripley: -Oooooo!!! (Presses the Buton and flies back up) WooHooHooHooHooooo!!! (Lands on a plane) *Parachute Man: For the love of Sykes, Ripley! When you'd shine down for Parachute School? I'd assume you can use a parachute! *Ace Ripley: Parachutes!? I don't need no stinking parachutes! I'm Ace Ripley, Master of Time in Space! (Jumps out) Look out Below! *Parachute Man: (Sighs) *Prehistoric *Abby Hatcher and Pat: (Panting) *Pat: Abby, My blood sugar is dangerously... Low. *Abby Hatcher: We've been searching for hours! *Pat: Hours and hours and hours! And Hours! *Abby Hatcher: Cheer up, Pat. We have to go and get home later. *Scrat: (Gibbering and pointing) *Abby Hatcher: What's that? Good going, Scrat! *Pat: Wow. *Abby Hatcher: That is so enormous. How can we crack the diamond with something heavy? *Pat: (Holding a coconut) With this! *Abby Hatcher: Pat, I don't know a coconut- *Pat: (Hitting a diamond with a coconut) Relax, Abby. I think I've got this one, for sure. (Keeps hitting a a Diamond with a coconut) I need oxygen!! *Abby Hatcher: Pat, we have to get something stronger than a coconut? *Tyrannoaurus: (Growling) *Scrat: (Screaming) *Pat: Scrat!! *Abby Hatcher: Pat! Nooo! *Tyrannosaurus: (Growling) *Pterodactyl Babies: (Chirping) *Mat: Down my brothers, down! (Grabbing Scrat and Pat) Flap! Flap for our lives! *All: (Falling Down) Oof! *Tyrannsaurus: (Growling) *Pterodactyl Baby: (Screeching) *Abby Hatcher: What am I going to do? Hmm. (Snaps fingers) Brain Spark! The Tyrannosurus' SchoolPlay is as hard as steel, so that he can actually crack the diamond. Pat, Mat! Yoo-hoo! *Mat: Zoinks! What is it?! *Abby Hatcher: We have to get the monstrous beast! Fuzzly Trouble can't delay! *Pat and Mat: To the rescue save the day! *Abby Hatcher: (Wears a Helmet) Yes! *Pat and Mat: (Wears two helmets) Wow! *Abby Hatcher: (Wears 2 gloves) *Pat and Mat: (Wearing 2 Pairs of Goggles) Ha! *Abby Hatcher: (Pulls up a Zipper on her Jacket) *Pat and Mat: (Wearing 2 Capes) Tra-La-Laaaa! *Abby Hatcher: (Wears a belt) Oh. (Pulls Pat and Mat on Screen) (Throwing two treats) *Pat and Mat: (Eating Treats) *Abby Hatcher, Pat and Mat: (Giggling and jumps on her Bicycle) *Abby Hatcher: Ready, Pat! *Pat: Ready! *Abby Hatcher: Ready, Mat! *Mat: I'm Ready! *Abby Hatcher: Then let's ride! (Imitating Engine Rev sound) *Pat and Mat: (Laughing) *Abby Hatcher: Whoo-Hoooo!! *Pat and Mat: Yeee-Haa-Haaaa!!! *Abby Hatcher: Let's get that dinosaur! Meanwhile *Tyrannosaurus: (Snarls) *Abby Hatcher: (Throws a coconut on the Tyrannsaurus' Head) Hey!! Junk-O-Saurus!! Over here!! *Tyrannosaurus: (Growls and runs) *Abby Hatcher: (Dodges) *Tyrannosaurus: (HeadButts the giant diamond into a million pieces) *Abby Hatcher: Bomber Blimp Jacket, Super Activate! (Inflates her jacket very huge) *Tyranosaurus: (Bounces onto Abby Hatcher and Growls nervously) (Hits another giant diamond into a million piece) *Abby Hatcher, Pat and Mat: (Cheering) Hip Hip Hooray!!! *Mat: Actually, I prefer flowers and candy. But diamonds are nice. (Wearing a diamond ring) *Abby Hatcher: (Placing the diamond on the duplicate Quantam Replay). At last!! I've found it! *Mat: I've got this guys! (Holding two coconuts) Hey!! (Whistling) *Pterodactyl Babies: (Grabs Mat with it's Talons) *Mat: Hey, up here ugly! Take that!! (Throws a coconut on the Tyrannosaurus' head) Ha! Got you! You smelly iguana!! (Throws another coconut on the Tyrannosaurus' head) *Abby Hatcher: (Press the button and makes the volcano explode very fast) This'll do the trick into the future. *(Volcano Explosion SFX) *Tyrannoaurus: (Screaming) *Pterodactyl Babies: (Screeching) *Mat: So long, my brothers! I love you! *Abby Hatcher: Let's go back home! Come with me! (Presses the button, she Pat And Mat are going back to the future, especially Scrat, he likes to join everyone) *Earth, Miranda Hatcher opens the door *Dudley the Dragon: Hi, Mrs. Hatcher. You know, I'd never Beene home by an angry mob before! *Guy Am I: He disgusted all of my customers here!! *Bartleby: He gave us Brain Freeze!! *Coco: Kaw, Kaw, Kaw, Kaw, Kaw, kaw, kaw, kaw, KAW! KAW! KAW! KAW! KAW! *Wilt: Yeah! KAW! Indeed! *All: (Gibberng angrily) *Miranda Hatcher: Could you excuse me for a Moment? *Eduardo: Could someone give me a ride back home, Amigo?! *Dudley the Dragon: Now, Mrs. Hatcher! You just don't know how long I've been here with my Quantam Replay 9000, it rocks! I've pressed the button a million times so I could get to the past, present, or future. *Miranda Hatcher: Mm-Hmm. (Grabs Dudley's Ear) *Dudley the Dragon: Oww!! Madam, that's my Ear!!! I used to listen with. Oww!! *Abby Hatcher, Pat, Mat and Scrat: (Going home) *Pat: Abby, you did it! We're home! *Mat: Alright! *Toothles: (Growls Happily) *Hiccup: Toothless! Long time no see. *Toothless and Scrat: (Hugging happily) *Hiccup: Phew! What a relief? All the changing doesn't seem to alter the timelines. *Marco: (Going up the lift with Pat, Mat and Scrat) Star, We have something to tell... *notices Star has totally changed her appearance to be more punk. *Marco: Whoa. We did alter the timelines! (Gil in the cage made of giant spongy puzzle pieces, wearing a rhino's horn and sighs) We've created a world we're human males are slaves into a raise of female Warriors! *Pat: (Screaming) *Mat: Oh, No! *Pat and Mat: (Running outside, telling Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Alya Cesaire) *Pat: Have mercy, mighty overlords! *Mat: Members that we should serve you well! *Marinette and Alya: Huh? *Marco, Scrat and Toothless: (Looing at Star Butterfly *Star: Oh hey Marco. Did you know that if you cut off a mermaid's tail, Gil can never get annoyed at Town's Folks? It's all in the guide book. *Marco: Star, you don't have to do that. *Star: (Angrily) Yes, I Do. *Marco: Star, what do you have to say for someone? *Star: (Looks lonely) Me? Oh, thank goodness. I'm so sorry Gil. (Cries) I never wanted to hurt you. *Gil: I'm sorry, too. *Marco: (Presses the Button) *Gil: Oot ,yrros m'I. I'm sorry, too. *Marco: (Presss the button again) *Gil: Oot ,yrros m'I. I'm sorry, too. *Marco: (Presses the button again, throws it to Scrat) *Gil: Oot ,yross m'I. *Scrat: Hmm. (Presses the button and turns the screen off) *THE END. Category:Transcripts